A family study will be conducted in order to (a) study individual differences in basic information processing functions and their interrelationships; (b) relate these individual differences to environmental and socio-economic variables; (c) assess genetic influence by examining parent-offspring resemblance; (d) relate individual differences in information processing functions to individual differences in more traditionally measured intellectual functions; and (e) assess developmental trends in information processing.